


The help and memories

by Fatablade56



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatablade56/pseuds/Fatablade56
Summary: Евгения в детстве пережила сексуальное насилие. Однажды возвращаясь с работы поздно ей пришлось снова пережить тот ужас, это вызвало триггер. И чтобы восстановить справедливость, яутжа решает вмешаться.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The help and memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ооман - человек;  
> Бакууб- прямое копьё;  
> С'йюит-де – унизительное, презрительное описание чего-либо ;  
> Тарей'хасан – темное членистое животное, похожее на насекомое

Просыпаться в этот раз было труднее, чем обычно. Сначала сон не шёл, черноволосая много ворочалась в постели, а потом когда, наконец, удалось заснуть, то девушку мучали кошмары давно ушедших дней.  
Тело такое тяжелое, дыхание рваное, а под одеялом невыносимо жарко. Прикрыв глаза на пару секунд, девушка резким движением встает и отбрасывает одеяло в сторону.   
« Это просто сон,- зарывая лицо в ладони, бормочет девушка.- Нужно прийти в себя».  
На ватных ногах она идет в ванную комнату. Свет в ней тусклый и периодически моргает, проводка то еще говнецо. Завершая свои каждодневные утренние ритуалы, крупная женская фигура сгорбилась над раковиной и уставилась в небольшое мутное зеркало напротив. Заросшие темные брови, что нависали, словно тучи, над тусклыми глазами. Взгляд, уставший, и синяки под глазами не делали картину лучше. Глубоко вздохнув, она решила, что хватит на сегодня жалости к себе и начала собираться на работу.   
Удобная одежда, немного макияжа, крепкий кофе и уже не хочется дать себе платочек и веревку.   
Дорога до работы занимает долгих полчаса, на входе тебя всегда встречает охрана и старый аппарат, что проверяет карточки работников. В раздевалке она снимает свою верхнюю одежду и заменяет ее халатом с бейджеком, на котором печатными буквами написано «Строева Евгения Михайловна вет. врач».   
Работа довольно сложная и ответственная, и, будем честны, стрессовая. Часто «в ветеринарную клинику №709» приходят не совсем адекватные люди со своими несчастными питомцами. Они никого слушать не хотят, много врут (люди вообще те еще лгуны). Помимо работы непосредственно с людьми и их питомцами, существует бумажная волокита (тот еще кошмар на яву). Раньше для Евгении это было непроходимым адом, но со временем привыкла, правда приобрела небольшие проблемы с физическим и ментальным здоровьем, но это, как говорится, издержки профессии.   
На данный момент Женя умеренным шагом шла в свой кабинет, нужно подготовиться непосредственно к работе. Час за часом, клиент за клиентом и вот уже почти обед. Девушка уже снимала свои синие медицинские перчатки и собиралась спокойно дойти до гардероба, а там и до кафе недалеко, но дверь резко распахнулась и в кабинет ввалилась рыжая макушка с широкой улыбкой.  
\- Хэй~ Женечка, привет,- чуть не крича щебетала девушка-подсолнух,- я вижу, ты закончила!  
\- Да, я …  
\- Я чего пришла?! Хотела пригласить тебя пообедать вместе, а то ты вечно одна да одна. Это не дело! В конце концов, мы коллектив!  
\- Я…  
Она снова не дала ей закончить.  
\- Там кстати в кафе добавили очень вкусные блинчики. Ты же любишь блинчики?!  
\- Да, я ... люблю. Кто не любит?  
\- И правда! Я вот очень люблю, особенно с творогом и изюмом, а еще когда польешь их медом, то просто божественное наслаждение!  
\- Ахах ты сегодня очень энергичная,- на это солнышко слегка рассмеялась и неловко закинула руку за голову,- подожди я сумку возьму.  
Сумка была в самом углу небольшого кабинета, в специально отведенном для личных вещей месте. Схватив нужную вещь, девушки направились, наконец, на обед. В кафе, действительно, добавили новое меню. Лучик, как и говорила, заказала блинчики с творогом и изюмом, а Женя заказала тоже самое. Ели они, молча и Евгения пришла к выводу, что блинчики были переценены. Да сладко, да вкусно, но ничего необычного. Блины как блины.   
За обедом они еще немного поговорили ни о чем, но время не резиновое и им пришлось возвращаться в поликлинику.   
Время шло, и работа подходила к концу. Закончив, Женя уже стояла на остановке и ждала автобус. Она стояла и думала о странном и немного жутком …друге? Он не похож на других людей, то есть совсем. Его внешность, довольно, специфична, но не лишена своего шарма. Лицо похоже чем-то на краба. Хотя это не очень правильное сравнение. Глубоко посаженные желтые глаза, мощные мандибулы, спортивное тело и длинные дреды. А и еще он инопланетный охотник на всякую живность, люди в эту категорию тоже входят. Однажды он просто появился на ее балконе, раненый и нуждающийся в помощи и она не смогла проигнорировать его. Так все и началось, правда, в процессе «знакомства» Бакууб чуть не прикончил сердобольную. Но немного позже все образумилось, и они начали ладить. Пришелец напоминал кота (очень своенравного), даже мурлыкал пару раз.  
Вспоминая своего необычного друга, Евгения не заметила, что автобус подъехал и надо бы ехать домой. Девушка зашла, расплатилась за проезд и села на свободное место. Рядом со Строевой сидел долговязый мужчина с сильно видной щетиной и засаленными волосами. Сначала он просто на неё смотрел со странным огнем в глазах, но позже начал ее трогать, щупать. Девушка опешила и не могла даже пикнуть, а его движения становились более смелыми и решительными. Он уверенно взял ее за бедро, наклонился к уху, что-то прошептав. Женя не могла разобрать , что этот ублюдок шепчет, на изо всех сил пыталась заставить свое тело двигаться, но оно не хотело слушаться хозяйку. На глаза навернулись слезы и старые воспоминания.   
Она тогда еще была подростком, в школе её часто дразнили. Школа сложное место, но девочке нравилось слушать и учиться. Она была очень старательной, и это вознаграждалось хорошими оценками. В тот вечер она возвращалась с занятий поздно, дежурство затянулось, и учительница искусств попросила ей помочь. Девочка уверенно шла по асфальтированной дороге и не заметила, что за ней шёл чуть позади человек. Мужчина.   
В тот вечер случилось то, что оставило на душе маленькой Жени огромный след. И никакие таблетки не могли заглушить ту боль, которую испытывала маленькая девочка. Тот мужчина любил маленьких девочек, своей страшной и извращенной любовью. Он догнал свою жертву, схватил, увел в темный переулок и был очень жестоким и похотливым. Насильник ставил её в неудобные позы и насиловал. На все мольбы девочки он только смеялся и велел заткнуться. Женя плакала, скулила и была вся грязная, её одежда безнадёжно испорчена. Нашли её через пару часов. Продрогшею, грязную, в разорванной одежде и с пустым взглядом.   
И сейчас происходило то, из-за чего Строева не может нормально спать. Незнакомец уже лез своей граблей к ней в трусы, но внезапно автобус дернулся. Наверное, наехал на камень или что-то вроде того. Неважно. Этого толчка хватило, чтобы девушка пришла в себя и оттолкнула мерзкую свинью от себя. Со всех ног она бросилась к выходу. В автобусе были люди, они могли помочь, но не стали. Просто делали вид, что все нормально. Но у Евгении не было времени разбираться с ними, водитель остановился по ее истеричному приказу и она выбежала.   
«Прочь, прочь, прочь»  
Бежала до тех пор, пока не рухнула на асфальт, больно счесав коленки. Просидела она так недолго, на ватных ногах, шатаясь и прихрамывая Евгения Строева, направлялась домой.  
Придя домой, первое, что она сделала - это рухнула на диван и зарыдала. Отчаяние поглощало несчастную. Было больно, обидно и хотелось прекратить всё. Буквально всё. Слёз уже не было, в голове витали мрачные мысли. От покончить с собой, до выследить и покончить с тем ублюдком. Размышления прервало резкое пощелкивание, она знала кто это. Это он ее инопланетный друг. Единственный друг.  
Осторожным шагом яутжа подошёл к Жене и положил свою огромную когтистую лапу на ее голову. От него исходили встревоженные щелчки и шипение. Девушка медленно перевела на него свой взгляд и увидела очень растерянного охотника. Посмотрев в его беспокойные жёлтые глаза, она вновь тихо заплакала. Пришелец был растерян и сильно обеспокоен таким странным поведением своего оомана. Она, конечно, грустит время от времени, но это было, что-то новое и это пугало прямое копьё. Резким движением он встал и направился в соседнюю комнату, вернулся яутжа быстро. В руках у него был переводчик, который позволял сожителям общаться. Подключив его к себе, охотник, наконец, смог узнать, что случилось. Женя рассказывала рвано, часто плача и пряча лицо в ладонях. Бакууб внимательно слушал и, когда девушка закончила говорить, то пришел в состояние праведного гнева. Он очень хотел отыскать этого С'йюит-де и снять с него кожу пока его сердце еще бьется, но сначала нужно успокоить оомана. Яутжа не особо нежный вид, вся их жизнь - это вечная охота. Но как достойный мужчина он был обязан оказать поддержку своему приятелю. Бакууб стянул Евгению с дивана на пол в его сильные и защитные объятья. Нежно потирая спину руками, он чувствовал, как девушка дрожит, его голова покоилась на голове оомана, мандибулы осторожно играли с человеческими волосами, а из груди доносилось успокаивающее мурлыканье. Сидели они так некоторое время, пока звуки рыданий и рваных вздохов не прекратились, и не превратились в тихое сопение. Хищник аккуратно обернул свои руки вокруг девичья тела, приподнялся и уложил девушку на диван, накрыв сверху пушистым пледом. Теперь, когда самка уснула, он может заняться другим важным делом.  
Для начала он направился с соседнюю комнату, в ней находилось все его обмундирование. Вышел Бакууб из комнаты в полном своем обмундировании. Теперь ему нужно выследить нужного оомана и для этого ему понадобиться помощь своего товарища. Яутжа плавными движениями подошел к дивану, на котором мирно отдыхала самка, наклонился и начал обнюхивать её. Запах отвратительного жука еще не выветрился, и охотник сможет отыскать негодяя.   
Ночь давно вступила в свои владения, но город не думал утихать, у него была своя ночная жизнь. Долговязый мужчина уверенным шагом шел вдоль домов и, кажется, был навеселе. В одной руке находилась бутылка прохладного пива, а другая безвольно болталась вдоль его бухого тела. В голове витали события минувшей вечеринки, хоть и ему не удалось повеселиться с той девахой в автобусе, но нашлась другая шлюшка, что не смогла сопротивляться его обаянию (ну это он сам так решил). Однако, данный субъект не догадывался, что за ним наблюдает некто кто не настроен на дружескую беседу. Зайдя чуть дальше в темноту городского лабиринта, мужчина почувствовал, как нечто схватило его за горло сзади, и кинуло в противоположную сторону. Человек распластался по всей земле, и из его горла раздалось жалкое скуление. Но это было не удовлетворительно для разгневанного мужчины. Умеренным шагом он направлялся к отвратительному насекомому, что смело называть себя человеком разумным. Охотник хотел снять с него кожу, пока сердце этого свина ещё бьется, и повесить на самое высокое место в городе, но самец передумал. К нему в голову пришла замечательная идея, его ооману понравиться. Хищник подошёл к мужчине впритык, резким движение ударил его рукояткой копья и взвалил себе на спину. Ему предстоял долгий путь.  
Прошло немало времени прежде чем девушка проснулась. Веки были тяжелыми и никак не хотели открываться полностью. Девушка глубоко вздохнула и медленным движением села. В голове пронеслись события, минувшей ночи, и особа чуть снова не впала в бездну отчаяния, но сумела взять себя в руки. Перебирая ногами, она направилась на кухню за живительной водицей. Выпивая стакан с водой, девушка заметила, что хищника нигде не видать. «Должно быть, охотится», - промелькнула очевидная мысль в голове Евгении.   
За спиной раздались знакомые шаги, и огромная лапа существа неаккуратно легла плечо девушки, которой пришлось повернуться к своему гостью. Он выглядел, как обычно, только без своего обмундирования.  
\- Ооман, в порядке?- раздался металлический голос переводчика. Женя только кивнула, смотря в спокойные глаза пришельца. Тот продолжил  
\- Дух, оомана, сильно пострадал вчера. Я помогу.  
\- Все в порядке, Бакууб, правда. Это такое большое дело. Такое часто случается с девушками в этой стране.  
В ответ на это лапа пришельца сжала плечо девушки сильнее.  
-Ты стойкий воин, маленький клинок. Тот С'йюит-де должен быть повержен. Ты должна быть отомщена.  
Сказав это, Бакууб ударил себя кулаком в грудь. На это девушка только горько усмехнулась.  
\- Я … это бесполезно, Баку, Тем более, где я его буду искать?  
Данный вопрос остался без ответа, и Женя уже хотела пройти мимо яутжа в спальню, но тот схватил её за запястье, закинул на плечо и понес в сторону балкона. Девушка упиралась и била самца по спине, но ему было все равно на действия человеческой женщины. Ловким движением он вместе с ней приземлился на дорогу и быстрыми осторожными движениями направился в неизвестное ей направление. Строева уже не сопротивлялась, а просто висела тряпичной куклой на его мощном плече. Преодолев немалое расстояние, они оказались на территории заброшенного завода. Хищник снял себя свою спутницу и потребовал, чтобы она следовала за ним. Так Евгения и сделала.  
Привел ее Бакууб в одно из складных помещений и указал в угол комнаты. Сначала девушка не понимала, что он хочет, но всмотревшись в указанном направлении, она все поняла. В углу в полу сидячем положении прибывало тело знакомого мужчины. Она сразу его узнала, несмотря на то, что весь он был в крови и туго связан. У человеческой женщины перехватило дыхание, и она не знала, как быть. На помощь пришёл её спутник. Бакууб вручил Жене нож с изогнутым лезвием и, положив лапу на плечо, направил её к жертве. Девушка даже не сопротивлялась, она как завороженная смотрела то на нож, то на человека, который постепенно приходил в себя. Мужчина озирался по сторонам и когда его взгляд упал на Евгению, что держала оружие перед собой, то свин истошно завопил. Действовать надо было быстро. Не обращая внимания на крики мужчины, Женя замахнулась и со всей своей девичьей силы нанесла негодяю ножевое ранение. Но на этом она не закончила, её охватил какой-то доселе не виданный экстаз, девушка с остервенением начала наносить удар за ударом. Немного крови попало на её перекошенное злобой лицо, но это не волновало самку.   
Всё это продолжалось до тех пор, пока мужчина не перестал дергаться и издавать хоть какие-то звуки.   
Странное дело, Евгения не почувствовала угрызения совести, хотя она убила себе подобно, лишь облегчение. Впервые в жизни она чувствовала себя так хорошо.  
\- Теперь жалкий жук познал конец и дух, маленького клинка, восстановиться, – с одобрением промолвил Бакууб.  
Евгения на это только улыбнулась, приподнялась и слегка обняла своего товарища.  
\- Баку… спасибо, - еле слышно прошептала она, но добавила немного громче,- Давай вернёмся домой.   
На это яутжа издал довольное стрекотание, которое переводчик не смог обналичить, подхватил Женю на руки и направился в путь. Обратно, домой.


End file.
